


37.5% of Annoyance, Blood and perhaps Love

by publishesinfontuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, JohnJae ends up engaged btw just so you know, M/M, Mild Blood, Neck Kissing, Radio DJ Haechan because I said so, Sexual Content, bartender Renjun written for myself, human Renjun and vampire Haechan, sungchannie is here because i said so (fight me) (pls dont), update: johnjae r/s tag is removed since it seems rather misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishesinfontuwu/pseuds/publishesinfontuwu
Summary: Haechan, a 3987 years old vampire, found himself seated in a radio booth that reeked of werewolves and fairies.“Hello everyone, welcome to the special two-week programme - Full Sun’s 37.5% listenership radio! The first song for tonight is 7 Days by NCT Dream. I’ll be back after the song.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	37.5% of Annoyance, Blood and perhaps Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) It's another month of Wonder Fest~ Tis the season to be spooky tralalalala la la la la  
> Hope y'all like it, heed the tags and enjoy the ride!
> 
> A shout-out to the Mods because y'all are fabulous <333

Haechan, a 3987 years old vampire, found himself seated in a radio booth that reeked of werewolves and fairies. He wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for his favourite cousin Johnny, a 7423 years old vampire, to run off on a two-week holiday with his peach tree nymph partner, Jaehyun. He had to cover his duties for him while Johnny happily frolicked into the sunset of Greece with the love of his life. 

He nodded politely at the human called Sungchan who came to explain the basic radio procedures they use. The human did a lovely job of explaining everything _that Johnny had so conveniently forgotten to brief him about_. Haechan smiled at the human, nodding as he aimlessly flipped through the script and memorising it effortlessly. A couple of minutes after Sungchan left, the green “on-air” light flashed on and the show started with a curated silence. 

“Hello everyone, welcome to the special two-week programme - Full Sun’s 37.5% listenership radio! The first song for tonight is 7 Days by NCT Dream. I’ll be back after the song.”

Haechan took his headphones off and Sungchan gave him a thumbs up from beyond the glass. He smiled back gratefully, glad to actually do this right. He had only visited the studio twice - once to help Jaehyun deliver the peaches and once when a rogue wolf attacked Johnny. He chuckled under his breath at that memory, and nodded when Sungchan signalled that the program would resume. 

“Hello again, for those who just tuned in, welcome to Full Sun’s 37.5% listenership radio! I’m the replacement DJ and JohnD’s Night Night will resume when he is back from his holidays. My name is Haechan and I’m his cousin who got bribed to help him cover for two weeks! Looking forward to having an awesome, fun-filled fortnight with everyone.”

Haechan paused for a while before he continued, a tiny smile playing on his lips. 

“Feel free to leave messages on the Radio live-”

The night went well and Haechan found himself enjoying the random rambling about his life. As he was leaving, the staff praised him for being a complete natural. He was truly excited about the radio gig and thought it wasn’t as bad as he had imagined. Haechan beamed at them as he teleported back to his own apartment. He moved out after Johnny got together with Jaehyun as he wasn’t agreeable to all the PDA he was forced to witness. 

When Tuesday came by, Haechan found himself arriving at the studio early to chat with the staff. The show started and Haechan launched into an embarrassing tale about his friends. He had changed the show to something closer to gentle musing over daily life than Johnny’s usual playlist filled show. Unbeknownst to him, there is one petite human who took offence at his rambling. 

That person is Huang Renjun. A human who is also an ally of the magic folks.

Renjun had just managed to block out the sounds of his roommates’ heats and was looking forward to tuning in to Johnny’s soothing music playlist. He had missed a whole week of it and was looking forward to the excellent song choices JohnD shared. So Renjun was shell-shocked when he heard the saccharine sweet voice of someone doing _aegyo_ at, he checked the time, 3.49 am after the song ended. He blinked and checked the station he tuned in to, tilting his head in confusion. 

_What the heck._

Renjun whined despairingly as he slammed his head into the table. He looked forlornly at the good luck charm Kun had given him and wondered if it was too much to whine to his _gege_ at almost 4 am on a Tuesday. Shaking his head forlornly, Renjun took down the number that the annoying DJ rattled off and considered for a moment before he sent the message in. 

**Listen, whoever up at this time are either insomniac or rushing their assignments, so perhaps tone down your annoying voice and leave us alone???? Or at least just play the songs on Johnny’s playlists, I would welcome that over your voice.**

Renjun sighed deeply and took his chance to finally get the commissioned work he had been putting off done. The song ended and the annoying voice returned on air. Renjun sighed noisily and he heard an amused chuckle from Haechan.

“Oh look, I have a message from a very sassy human, I presume… Well, sorry to say but I’ll be here for another twelve days so if my voice really annoys you so much, perhaps you might want to stop tuning in to this station for a while. Haechan’s 37.5% listener rate radio will continue as such, so too bad.”

Renjun really wants to write a complaint letter to the radio station, but the words that split from Haechan’s lips stunned him.

“But I do hope, assuming you’re human, that you’ll get some rest… it sucks not being able to sleep. So to this angsty human, I hope the night is kind for you and that you find rest soon enough.”

Renjun paused in mid-stroke, and turned to his own radio, blinking at the words he heard. Soon enough, the cheerful chatter reduced to a lower tone, soothing and gentle. Renjun looked down on his hand, hesitant to send another message in, as he laughed quietly to himself. 

Maybe this DJ isn’t as bad as he thought he would be. 

Haechan ended his show and thanked the staff as he teleported himself back. He rested on his bed, as the sun rose in the distance, and he flipped himself over to search up calming songs that aid in quick rests. He added them in a playlist and closed his eyes, welcoming the shut-eye for a job well done. 

***********************

It has been over a week since Haechan took over the radio time slot and Renjun hates to admit that for some reason, he had been sleeping earlier and better whenever the other’s voice comes on. The songs he chose did wonderfully in lulling him to sleep and the way his voice purred lowly into Renjun’s ears - his initial annoyance gone because he found it to be oddly calming. 

Soon, it was Haechan’s final day on the radio show and Renjun sent another message into the show. He had drifted to sleep when the show started, and jolted awake 30 minutes before it ended. Renjun fumbled for his phone and sleepily typed out a message to send, hoping it would make it in time. He laid in bed, held his breath with anticipation and worried his lips. 

**Hey, so I’m sorry for snapping at you two weeks back… It was a dick move and well, thank you for the wonderful two weeks with you. I do sleep better, somehow… so thank you, DJ Haechan.**

Haechan squealed with delight, a smile stretched over his feature as he read the message. Chuckling to himself as the song plays, Haechan carefully held on to the paper happily. The same user who yelled at him through the messaging option is thanking him now. Oh gosh, Haechan had a stupid smile on his face, oddly pleased that he had helped this stranger to sleep better. 

“Well, today is the last day I’ll be here and JohnD returns tomorrow, he is currently sleeping off the jetlag… and I would like to give this sweet little human a shout out. I’m glad I helped you sleep better these two weeks, you probably won’t hear it but, thank you. It has been a fun-filled two weeks and I’m glad to be here with everyone. And now the final song to be played, NCT127’s No Longer. Good night, and byebye!”

Renjun grinned at the message and dipped into his blanket, curling up as he dropped back into slumber with a smile on his face. 

***********************

Weeks passed since Haechan finished his gig for the radio and Renjun resumed his job in the local pub owned by a siren called Doyoung and a water spirit Taeyong. He was wiping down glasses when the door opened and in walked a vampire dressed in a simple outfit of jeans and a sweater. The night was slow and there weren't many folks - magical and human - in the pub so when the vampire made his way to the counter seats, Renjun wasn’t really surprised. What surprised him was when the vampire opened his mouth, Renjun was stunned. 

_Haechan._

Renjun blinked and completely missed his order, which made him blushed pink and asked for him to repeat it again. Haechan stared at him and Renjun felt really conscious now, and wondered if vampires can really read minds (Taeyong said they can’t but Renjun wasn’t so sure now). Haechan only shrugged out of his own trance and repeated his offer. Renjun offered a small smile and moved away to prepare the order, only to curse softly under his breath. 

The blood delivery this week was delayed until next week due to a mishap on the suppliers’ ends. 

Renjun whined in frustration and returned to face the vampire who had his eyes closed. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and Haechan opened his eyes, looking at him curiously.

“So, we don’t have any more blood bags… meaning, I can’t make you a drink… I mean, I could… but… I don’t know if you’re going to be fine about it.”

Haechan made a disgruntled noise at his words, eyes red with hunger, lips forming a pout. 

“I’m also a nurse, so I know how to ethically draw blood from a human, which means I can draw my blood for you.”

If the situation at hand wasn’t so awkward, Renjun would’ve cooed at how adorable Haechan looked right now. He fidgeted under the stare and was ready to get his attention, when Haechan shook himself out of his trance. Renjun felt kinda worried about how much the vampire’s spacing out and wondered if the vampire himself had been feeding. Haechan cleared his throat and if he could blush, Haechan would’ve been red. 

“I just need a drop or two… I haven’t fed… for a while.”

Oh, now that’s interesting. Renjun cocked an eyebrow at him and disappeared to the back room, taking his emergency kit out and carefully drew blood from himself, wincing as he pulled the needle out. Renjun slapped a bandaid on carelessly, walking out with a vital of blood. He saw how Haechan swallowed thickly at the sight of it, ducking his head embarrassedly when he was caught. Renjun giggled at how cute the vampire was before he started mixing the drink for him. 

He approached him with the glass and Haechan gave him a brief smile, sniffing at the contents.

“That was definitely not a drop or two.”

“You look like living death, no offense… so yeah, that’s the whole vital in,” Renjun bit his lips, noticing how Haechan’s eyes trailed his movement. 

Haechan grinned and raised the glass briefly before he drowned half of the liquid in it. Renjun watched in fascination as the fangs grew longer and his eyes turned blood red when he licked his lips. He looked at Renjun with an unreadable expression and licked his lips again, eyes dropping down to look at the wound on Renjun’s arms. He reached out a hand, curious and careful, as he waited for Renjun to draw back from his movement. Renjun shrugged and just placed his hand in his, startling the vampire, as he peeled back the bandaid on his arm. 

Haechan gave him one last look before he dipped his head and licked at the wound, tongue gently rolling over the broken skin, lapping up the raw blood that stained the wound. Renjun whimpered and Haechan drew back, revealing a healed arm. He smiled at Renjun, eyes guarded. He took another drink from the glass, finishing the drink quickly. He threw the payment, way more than it actually cost, and took off out of the door. Renjun pouted at the sudden departure as he took the glass back to wash, pocketing the tip that came with the payment. 

Somewhere, deep within his heart, Renjun hoped he would meet Haechan again. 

***********************

It was another night in the pub and Renjun was closing up the place when Haechan swooped in, paler than he was usually. They had formed a friendship with each other ever since, and Renjun had been providing him with his blood whenever he dropped by for a drink. He hasn’t seen him for nearly two weeks and now he reappeared looking like he had been to hell and back. Renjun dropped his broom and ran to him, holding him firmly by the biceps. 

“Haechan?” Renjun called out, fingers on his face, searching for a sign that he is alright. 

“Blood.” Haechan whimpered, nuzzling against Renjun’s wrist. 

_Oh_. 

Renjun brushed his thumb on the corner of his lips, as he lifted his wrist to his mouth. 

“Drink,” he murmured and felt a prickling pain as he felt Haechan’s fangs sink into his skin. 

They stood in silence as color returned to Haechan’s cheeks and he pulled away from his wrist, giving it a few licks to heal the skin. Haechan’s eyes clouded over with an undeciphered emotion and he leaned in to press his lips against Renjun’s, his hand resting on Renjun’s waist, pulling him closer. Renjun gasped when Haechan licked his lips and they pulled away from each other, Haechan smiling adoringly at him. 

“Haechan?” Renjun muttered, tugging on his hand to get his attention. 

“Can we talk about this somewhere more… private?” Haechan mumbled, cheeks flaring up in a shimmering, pale pink blush.

Renjun nodded and quickly tidied up as best as he could before leaving the establishment with Haechan following him behind. They returned to his empty apartment (his werewolf roommate was away at his boyfriend’s place for their heats), and Haechan stopped at the door. Renjun turned and a bubble of giggles escaped his lips. 

“Do I have to invite you in?”

Haechan gave him an unimpressed look and Renjun smiled, holding a hand out to his cheek. 

“No? Ok, then.”

Haechan snarled at him and Renjun raised his eyebrow at the vampire. They stood in silence and Haechan asked in a sweet, honeyed voice.

“May I please enter your humble dwelling, sweet Renjunnie?”

Renjun choked at the words as another giggle leaving his lips. “Wow, so you can be decent! Come in, Haechan.”

“It’s Donghyuck, my real name…” Haechan stepped into the apartment, mumbling softly. 

“Isn’t that Forbidden? To tell me your name?” 

“For you, I have no fear.” Haechan looked at Renjun earnestly, eyes filled with trust. 

Renjun blushed a pretty shade of red, reaching a hand out to pull Haechan - no, Donghyuck - to the couch and poured a glass of water for him. Haechan drank it politely, grimacing at the taste once Renjun turned away. Renjun sat down beside him before pondering for a while and shifted to sit _directly_ on Haechan’s lap. Haechan gasped at the weight, his hands rested heavy on Renjun’s lap, while Renjun shifted to find a comfortable spot on his lap. 

Hands resting on his nape, fingers playing with the ends of his hair, Renjun demanded. 

“Spill it, you looked awfully constipated and it’s ugly on you.”

Haechan pulled him in closer, mumbling against the open skin on his neck where the beautiful throbbing vein rested. He felt the blood rushing even faster when Haechan pressed a hot, opened mouth kiss to it and he heard Renjun’s breath hitch above him. 

“Do you always have to insult someone?”

“Do you have a neck fetsish or what?” Renjun retorted with a sigh when Haechan licked his neck slowly. 

Haechan chuckled, voice low and velvety, as he nibbled on the exposed skin, careful to not break the skin. He pulled up from Renjun’s neck and mouthed at his jaw. Renjun shifted to press their lips together, mouths hot against each other as Renjun’s hands came up to thread into his hair. 

“Your blood, it sings to me… may I?” Haechan purred into Renjun’s ears. 

Renjun nodded and Haechan smiled reassuringly, his fangs elongating and he leaned in, lips brushing on the inner skin of Renjun’s wrist. Renjun gasped as the fangs pierced his skin again and Haechan lapped up the blood with his tongue, a low moan coming from his throat. Renjun’s breath hitched and he let out a soft whimper as a wave of pleasure flooded his senses. 

_Oh_.

Now Renjun was certain Haehcan was getting off to this when he felt something hard pressing against him. He whimpered when Haechan licked at the wound, closing it up, and his hand came to rest on his inner thighs. Renjun whined, grinding down to get some friction, when Haechan nibbled on the skin behind his ears. 

“Legend says that if I feed on you when we both reach a high, the feeling’s extraordinary…” 

Renjun laughed breathlessly, before moaning when Haechan finally touched him where it ached, hands slowly stroking him through the pants. 

“Just say you want to fuck, ah, god Hae- _yes…”_ Renjun moaned, his grip tightened in Haechan’s hair. 

Haechan smirked and lightly lifted Renjun up, the human’s legs going around his hip immediately. They navigated towards Renjun’s room and toppled on his bed. They shared one slow, languid kiss in bed as Haechan’s hands dipped past his shirt, tugging it off Renjun as his hands returned to tangle in Haechan’s hair.

That night Renjun learnt that the legend didn’t lie. 

They were lazing around on Renjun’s bed after cleaning up, basking quietly in each other’s presence and post-sex glow. His fingers threaded in Haechan’s hair, gently stroking the long locks, making Haechan purr like a cat. Haechan opened his eyes and leaned up, with his hands on Renjun’s nape, to kiss him again. 

“You, my love, was a great snack.”

Renjun chuckled sleepily as he nestled against Haechan. “And you’re a leech, my Sun.”


End file.
